A dream is a wish your heart makes
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Modern times. Candy joins Albert in LA for some charity work. But Albert has other plans in his mind...


**A dream is a wish your heart makes…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**It was Oscar night a few weeks ago, and my overactive imagination came up with this minific. Enjoy!**

It was a very nice day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. It was a very good day. But one young man was feeling blue. Why was he feeling like that? He had his whole life in front of him, he was a successful actor, he had a beautiful woman in his life…He should've been the happiest man on earth…But…

- Terry? Said a woman's voice, are you ok?

- I'm fine Susanna…

- You should be happier…, she said

- Why?

- Because you've been nominated for an Oscar for best actor…

- Hum…

- And then, we could finally get married…

- Married?

- Yes Terry, we've been engaged since like, forever…

- Isn't that what you wanted when I broke up with Candy?

- Yes, but…

- You've got your wish; I broke up with the woman I love…but I'm never going to love you…

- Could you be more cold and indifferent?

- Susanna, I'm grateful you saved my life… but sometimes, I wish you had let me take my chances…

- You might have died…

- I know…I'm dead anyway without Candy…

- Oh, you had to break up with the love of your life? Said Susanna ironically, booh freaking ooh! Get over it already!

- You wish, don't you? I will never get over her, and I will never love you!

- I love you Terry… I lost my leg for you! I'm beautiful, why don't you want me? She said with tears of rage

He got out of the room to go to the washroom. Susanna stayed there fuming. Nothing was happening like she had hoped! She thought he would've been like other men and take advantage of a beautiful hot body amputated or not… especially since that's all she was waiting for…But aside when he was drunk and he called her "Candy", she would never manage to get him in bed. She couldn't believe that insipid blond nurse had so much power over Terry! But Terry was with her, he was engaged to her and they will be married… he had to, she lost her leg for him… but was it worth it? All she got was indifference and coldness.

Terry got out of the room to go have lunch downstairs. He wanted to order room service, but he didn't really want to see Susanna. The hotel was crawling with celebrities and reporters from all over the world. They had all came for Hollywood's biggest night; the Academy Awards. Terrence Grandchester was nominated for best actor in a leading role… he met other fellow actors and they had lunch together. Since the hotel was very busy, a lot of fans wanted to catch a glimpse of their favourite celebrities, so the security was more intense than usual.

Candice White Andrew was in Limo coming from LAX. She had to meet her friend, her guardian, her adoptive father for some charity events. She needed a break from work, where she had worked double shift the whole week. She was surprised to see the Four Season Hotel so busy and didn't even pay attention to the celebrities who were crawling there. That was Terry's world, the less she knew about it, the better. She arrived at the hotel suite and she found Albert ordering room-service.

- Candy! Said Albert smiling

- Albert…, why is the hotel so busy?

Albert knew she didn't really want to know about Hollywood and its events.

- There must be something big thing going on in Hollywood…as usual…

- Oh… well as long as we don't go there, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to meet Terry … fortunately he's in New York…

- Yes, he lives in New York, not LA, said Albert

"_But Terry is part of the Hollywood Celebration "thought Albert in his head._

Everybody avoided talking about show business in front of Candy, except of course Neil and Eliza, who constantly wanted to hurt her. Candy wasn't reading the tabloids or watching entertainment television, she didn't have the time and she was constantly working anyway.

- So Albert, what's the first party we're going to? I'm up for a little entertainment…

Albert looked at her. She was so full of life, but so sad at the same time. Time didn't seem to be doing its job in healing the wounds in Candy's case. She was still hurting from her break up with the man she loved more than anything. Albert looked at her, he wanted to help her. Since faith took matters in its own hands and made life miserable for his little protégée; he decided not to sit on his hands anymore and give them a little push.

- Well, it's a charity show at 5:30 pm, he said

- Great! I can go get pampered at the hotel spa…Working at the hospital, I barely have time for myself

- You can not work at the hospital anymore; it's not like you need the money…

- It's not about the money, and you know it… though a registered nurse makes a bundle…

- I know, you like to help people…you can do it by doing charity work not too demanding…

- Yes, I could…

- Your trust fund, you can use it at first, you can organise galas, rich people like to look good and they also like a big tax exemption on their charity donations…thus they are very generous

- Like you? Said Candy smiling, you're way too generous, you know that?

- Well since I got stuck with the family business I didn't want…

- Yes, your travels…well you made the best of a worst situation… you're travelling all over the place, taking care of the family business…

- Not the travels I had in mind, but it will do…

- Well, we all have to make sacrifices…

- You've made one way too big, Candy

- Let's not think about that… I want to go to the spa…I need a good massage…

Candy went to the bathroom and she put on a bathrobe. She was going to get the full treatment. She got out of the bathroom.

- You are going to eat first right?

- Yes, of course, I'm starving…at the hospital, I'm always working, so I forget to eat…

- You're way too slim…

- You know how many meaningless actresses would kill to be my size?

- Meaningless…

Ever since her brake up with Terry, Candy was being bitter with actresses, without even realising it.

- Yes, she said, they have no talent, what so ever, because they've made a 5 cent movie, then think they're entitled to everything, including other people's man…

- You used to be in love with an actor…

- But he was different, he had talent… he was the best… he still is…he was a born actor, those ones are rare…and Albert, you know I'm still in love with him. That will never change…

- I know Candy…I'm sorry…

- Why are you sorry? I'm glad I'm having all these feelings; it means I'm alive… even if it hurts…

- You're incredible, you know that?

- Yes, I know, you keep telling me that, she said smiling.

When they finished their lunch, Candy went downstairs to the hotel spa. She was in a private cubicle getting a massage… when she heard two "meaningless" actresses talking.

- I just came out of a broom closet, said one

- Really? With whom? Said the other one

- My assistant…

- Your assistant? Why didn't you just do it in your room?

- Because my fiancé is there…

- Of course…it's more exciting to cheat in small places…what about your fiancé?

- Well he's got the jitters for tonight, and he barely touches me anyway…unless I drug him or he's drunk…so my assistant is scratching my itch…

- You've got the most handsome fiancé and you're cheating on him?

- Well I'm very beautiful, I like men's attention… if I can't get the one I want…I just go elsewhere…

- You're not possible

- After everything I've been through to have my fiancé; I get zilch!

- Yes, I heard he had to brake up with his fiancée to be with you…

- I don't know what he saw in her, she was insipid…

- Well apparently those are the dangerous ones, when the beauty is apparent, you understand the attraction… but when it's not…

- He sees the beauty inside? Whatever! He's going to marry me! And if he wins tonight, I'm going to get him drunk and drag him in my bed…

- That's what you reduced yourself to? You're so beautiful…

- He doesn't see it; he doesn't know how many would kill to be in his shoes…

- Yet, you want him…

- I love him, I love him so much…

- Why are you cheating…?

- Because I don't have the choice, it's that or nothing, and I'm not going to be a nun while he gets over his insignificant love!

- That's not love, you're like a little girl with a toy… you want him, because he won't have you willingly unless he's wasted…

- No, I do love him… let's talk about something else. I slept with a producer to get a part in his next movie… They say it's going to be a blockbuster…

- You're a slut, you know that? Having a fiancé who's nominated for an Oscar should be enough…

- Oh gee, you think? If anything, he's outshining me now…he won't help me…I have to do everything myself…

Candy fell asleep on the massage table, she stopped listening to the meaningless sluts, and she needed a good sleep and that's what she did the majority of the time she was getting pampered. She had a facial, a manicure, a pedicure, her hair washed and done into a very lovely up do, she even had her make up done. She went back upstairs and she found lots of dresses to chose from…

- There you are! Said Albert, your dresses are here…

- My dresses? One would've been enough…

- We've got a lot of galas, little one…

- And you thought of everything, said Candy smiling

- You look lovely… said Albert

- All this make up, makes me look like those superficial Hollywood actresses…

- You still look pure and innocent…

- "Pure" said Candy laughing

- There's no way you'd be confused with those Hollywood sluts!

They burst out laughing. Candy needed a good laugh. Hearing those stupid actresses talk, made her think about what had happened to her… Well it was not the time to think about that…She was going out with Albert and she was going to have fun.

Terry was wearing a very nice black tuxedo with an immaculate white shirt with a bowtie. His hair was still long, he liked it like that. In his mind, he wished someone other than Susanna was waiting for him to go to the Oscars. But things were what they were. He was doing the honourable thing, by being with the woman who saved his life on that damned movie set. But not a day went by without him thinking about the one that got away, the one he had to let go… he was happy but he would've been happier on the biggest night of his career if he had been with her.

Just to see her

Just to touch her  
Just to hold her in my arms again,

One mozre time.  
If I could feel her warm embrace,

See her smiling face,  
Can't find anyone to take her place,

I've got to see her again.  
I would do anything

I would go anywhere,  
There's nothing I wouldn't do

Just to see her again.  
I can't hide it

I can't fight it,  
It's so hard to live without the love

that she gave to me,  
Doesn't she know it ...

I tried hard not to show it  
Can't I make her realize that

she really needs me again.

She brightened up my every day

made me feel so good in every way,  
If I could have her back again to stay…

I've got to see her again.  
I want to see her,  
Just to hold her

Just to see her  
Just to touch her  
If I could have her back today to stay

I've got to see her again.  
It would make me feel so good,  
If I could only see her again,  
There's nothing I wouldn't do

Don't you know it's true,  
If I could only see her again

I would never let go of her again

And my life would be complete

There was a knock on his door.

- Come in! He said

A very elegant woman came into the room. She was wearing a blue dress by Versace.

- Mum! He said smiling

- Baby! She said smiling, how are you holding up?

He approached her and hugged her hard.

- I'm hanging in there. You look wonderful! He said

Eleonor Baker, who looked too young to have a grown up son, noticed that her son was hugging her longer than usual. He was sad, he was thinking about Candy…

- Baby, honey, she said, I know you wished she was here with you…

- She's the one who made me want to be an actor more than ever, I wanted to act so I could provide for the both of us, so I could live my dream and be with her, the only woman I've ever loved…

- I know sweetheart, said Eleonor

- This is the biggest night of my career and I can't even enjoy it, because she's not with me…when I got the nomination, a little part of me hoped she would call to congratulate me…

- Well, you're the favourite tonight… if you win, try to show the world that you're happy…

- I'm not nominated for best actor for nothing! Said Terry laughing.

- You're going to win that Oscar, I'm sure of it…

- You're my mother; you have to say that…

- No, I don't…you're an excellent actor Terry. You've inherited my genes and then some!

- Thank you. Coming from a former Oscar Winner…I believe you!

- Susanna is waiting…

- Do you know how much I wish it was Candy in the other room instead of Susanna…?

- You'd give up all the glamorous life, just to be with her?

- In a heartbeat…

- She's a lucky woman to have all your love…poor Susanna…

- Let's go pretend to be smiling in front of the cameras… I never thought that aside from my bedroom, I would be playing a part all the time…

- Let's go honey…

They got out of the room and they found Susanna, wearing a dress a little too daring, showing her breast…

- Terry! She said smiling, how do you like my dress?

Terry looked at the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with…She was beautiful, but she didn't turned him on at all. But that dress…

- Euh, Susanna, you want me to be honest…? You look like a slut…

- That's the effect I want people to have

- People or producers? Said Eleonor ironically…

- Well you seem to have a lot of experience with producers…all those leading roles…

- Yes, but I had talent; I didn't need to show my skin, said Eleonor, Terrence, shall we go?

Susanna was sulking. She was hoping that if she attracts the attention of other men, Terry would be a little jealous… but for that, he had to care about her, which he didn't at all.

Terrence took his mother's arm and they walked out of the hotel suite. A Limo was waiting for them downstairs. Susanna was following them sulking.

They arrived at the red carpet, they answered the reporters questions, posed for pictures. Terry was closer to his mother than his fiancée, but he didn't care how it looked. He couldn't stand Susanna, and after the Oscars, winner or loser, he was going to dump Susanna…That thought made him feel a lot better inside.

It was 5:30 pm and Candy was ready to go out with Albert. She was splendid in a green dress my Vera Wang Albert had chosen for the occasion.

- Where are we going again? Asked Candy…

- It's a surprise, said Albert, you'll see. You're going to like it…

- If you say so, said Candy smiling, let's go…

She left the suite at Albert's arm and they walked to the Limo, all smiles. The hotel seemed empty, all of a sudden. What happened to all the celebrities and the reporters who were crawling earlier? Who cares!

They arrived at their destination and they got in by the back door.

- Why are we getting in by the back door? Asked Candy

- It's part of the surprise, said Albert

- Right, you don't want me to see what show is playing…

- You got it…

They arrived in the very big auditorium and they went to their places which were not too far from the stage; they were on the 5th row. The show had already started. Candy was wondering which show it was…and then she realised what it was…NO!

- Albert…, she said, how could you?

- I'm sorry I had to trick you… but you have to face your fears, if you want to move on…

- No….

- You have to…

- I don't have to stay…

- You can leave, said Albert, but it's not going to solve your problem…

They were whispering because they couldn't really talk, the show had already started, and the other guests where looking at them with mean eyes.

Candy looked at Albert. She knew he only had her best interest at heart…he knew she was still stuck in the past, that's why she was working double shift at the hospital, to forget while she works and then sleep for the rest of the day… and life was just going by, with her killing herself in her work… Now he put her in front of a fait accompli… she was at the Academy Awards, and if Albert took her there, it was because he knew Terry was going to be there… Oh dear… she was praying she wouldn't have to see him, after all there were thousands of celebrities there…but she knew that if Albert had brought her there, it was to see Terry, not to runaway at his view.

- You have a little time to get used to the idea of seeing him…, said Albert

- I don't want to see him; it would be much too painful…

- You'll have to see him someday; you have to move on…

- Albert, she said with tears in her eyes…

- Enjoy the show, Candy, and think positive, seeing the man you still love would be a very happy event for you…

Albert was right, when she stopped thinking about the pain of seeing him, she was happy and excited she was going to see him…

- All right, Albert, I don't approve of your methods, but I guess I have no choice…

- Yes, you do, you can walk away right now…the driver would take you back to the hotel…

Candy remained silent… the temptation was too big…

- Are you sure Terry is here?

- He's nominated for best actor…

- Really? Said Candy with a soft voice, he's very talented, he's a natural and he's going to win…I don't want to miss that. I'm going to stay…

- That's what I thought….

- You know me too well…

She took his hand and squeezed it softly. He smiled at her. They were watching the show…Candy didn't want to look for Terry with her eyes, she will see him soon enough…

The ceremony went on and on, and the Oscar for best actor was always given towards the end. Terry, who wasn't feeling good since the morning, was starting to feel better. He was starting to anticipate the announcement…

So after hours, which seemed like an eternity, it was the time to announce the Oscar for best actor. The actress was last year's winner for best actress…

- And the Oscar goes to…, she started

She opened the envelope… Terry was holding his breath…and so was the rest of the audience. Candy couldn't breathe, her heart was racing…

- Terrence Grandchester for "Romeo and Juliet"!

Terrence was so stunned he couldn't move at first. He kissed his mother and Susanna kissed him on the cheek, and he when up on the stage. He took the golden statue, kissed the actress who gave him the Oscar… He was smiling. Everybody was clapping their hands. He was a fist time nominee and he was talented, it was his fist Oscar win. He already won the Golden Globe Award, which was said to be a blueprint for the Oscars… Terrence G. Grandchester was on the stage about to make his first Oscar speech… People were still clapping, because he deserved to win, he was just so believable in his performance; the Academy had to give him the Oscar. Terry was happy and his first thought was for Candy… He wished with all his heart she were there…

- This is such an honour to be here standing in front of all of you and also a very big honour to have been put in the same category as all these talented actors…I would like to thank God without whom, none of this would've been possible, my mother for supporting me in my career and my…

He stopped, he thought he was hallucinating… but was he? His eyes caught the glance of emerald eyes looking at him crying… it was not the first time, he had that kind of vision, the last time, she was so sad, but this time she was happy those were tears of joy. Was she there, was he dreaming? But one thing was sure; he was going to make her part of the biggest night of his career…

Candy heard the name of the man she loved more than anything, called as the winner. She couldn't believe the flow of emotions that just invaded her all of a sudden. She started to cry, clapping her hands and she couldn't stop the tears from coming down her cheeks, tears of joy, tears of hope, tears of love. He started his acceptance speech…When she saw Terry's eyes crossing hers in disbelief…There was so much love his eyes, in her eyes…Terry saw her, like that time…and he saw her crying again…but this time it was tears of love and joy, not love, sadness and heartbreak like the last time…The last image Terry had of her, she was crying… and the first image he gets of her after all that time, she's crying again! But she was sure he was able to see and feel the difference; he was feeling her love for him…

Terry was speechless for a few seconds his eyes fixate on Candy… The TV cameras were wondering what he was looking… they followed his eyes… and one camera was able to locate the point of glance of Terrence Grandchester… it was a lovely blond young woman who had tears in her eyes and looking at him with so much love…She was sitting next to billionaire William Albert Andrew. Terry was lost, what he had prepared to say…it was gone, forgotten, just by the simple view of…

- Candy… he said out loud

Eleonor and Susanna were stunned, but not more stunned than Candy herself! Albert had no idea Candy would have that kind of impact on Terry…

- He forgot his speech because of you, he whispered to her…

- He's going to be fine, said Candy still crying

She mouthed the words "I love you" and she smiled in the middle of her tears.

The camera didn't miss a second of course… Terry smiled… even though there were thousands of people in the auditorium with them, not to mention the people at home watching in different countries, they were alone in that auditorium, they could only see each other…he saw her lips move and he was able to read them; she loves him…that gave him courage to continue, but the original speech was in the garbage now…

- Candice White Andrew, my best friend, my… confident, my muse… you gave me the will to pursue my dream, you told me I could be whatever I want to be and to never give up on my dream…well I haven't…I've fulfill my dream and I'm so happy you're here to share it with me…I'm here today because of you…I love you…

Susanna turned around and she saw Candy crying and staring at Terry like they were the only two people in the world… She couldn't really do anything… she was powerless because all the cameras were on her too, waiting for her reaction.

- What in hell is she doing here? She whispered to Eleonor

- It's a free country, said Eleonor smiling, don't make a scene, the whole world is watching you…you've always loved to be on camera; so smile, Susie, you're on camera!

Susie had no choice but to smile.

- This is your opportunity to show to the world, how talented you are as an actress…, added Eleonor still smiling

Susie was furious, but she had to smile…she wanted to strangle Eleonor and Candy for stealing the show.

Candy smiled when she heard Terry say he loved her, she could feel the love and the sincerity of his feelings. Terry continued thanking his movie crew and then he finally left the stage…He didn't thank Susanna…He forgot about Susanna! This last one was fuming! How dare Candy come and ruin her evening?

Everybody was applauding and Candy was in seventh heaven. The rest of the evening couldn't go by fast enough for Candy and Terry. Candy would've been incapable of saying who or what won the rest of the awards…

Terry went back to his place, but he needed all the forces of the universe not to go to Candy and kiss her to make sure she was really there. Susanna was sulking, but she had to smile…

- You didn't thank me… she told Terry

- I didn't? I'm sure I thanked everybody…

- I wanted a special word to me; I'm your fiancée, not her!

- She's my muse and the reason I'm acting today…and she's the woman I love…

- You're going to marry me…

- You really want a man in love with another woman?

- She's not going to steal you away from me again…

- I've never been yours to begin with…you're the thief…

Eleonor looked at them

- Would you two stop arguing in here? She said, wait until you get to your hotel suite… when the whole world is not watching…

They had no choice but to stop talking. The ceremony was almost over. When it was finally done, Terry couldn't find Candy; because there were so many people…Susanna was with him, holding him. He couldn't really do anything, but to let her…

Candy was still on cloud nine…Albert was looking at her as they were going out of the Kodak Theatre, walking slowly, because of all the people going out at the same time.

- Where are we going now, Albert? She asked him

- Let's go to the Vanity Fair party for a little while…

- All right…

- Terry might be there…

- I know… I'm not afraid of seeing anymore… I just shared the biggest night of his career with him…he told me he loved me…in front of the whole world

- He didn't thank Susanna…, but he thanked you for practically everything except giving birth to him…what am I saying? He said you practically gave birth to Terry the artist and the actor…

- Stop it, Albert! Said Candy laughing…

They arrived at the Vanity Fair Party. There were a lot of people and you could only go in with an invitation, which Albert had of course…Candy wasn't looking for Terry, but she was hoping to see him there.

Terry was at the Governor's Party, hoping to see Candy, but she was nowhere to be found. Susanna was behind him, she didn't want to let him, she was with him everywhere, for the interview after the ceremony where Terry joked, that he didn't think about putting Susanna's name on his list of people to thank because he was going to thank her anyway, he couldn't forget about her…

- But you did, said the reporter

- It was the emotions, I was overwhelmed, said Terry

"_Yeah right, overwhelmed by your insipid nurse!" Said Susanna in her head_

So during the after parties, she was on him like white on rice.

Reporters were trying to get a few words from Albert and Candy, but they kept mum. Albert met some of his associates with their wives and they were talking.

- You want to go back to the hotel? Asked Albert to Candy

- Yes, I want to go eat there, there's way too many people here and too much noise…

- And Terry is not here… finished Albert; I'm sorry little one… I honestly don't know where he is…

- He could be anywhere, said Candy, I just want to go to bed

- It's still early… but let's go…

- What did I expect? For him to come after me?

- Maybe he did, he just had interviews to give after his win…

- Sure, said Candy sadly

She wanted to see him again, talk to him… but the situation was the same, wasn't it? What was different? Terry said he loved her in front of the whole world at the peek of his career…

They took their Limo and they arrived at the hotel, the Four Seasons Hotel. The celebrities were there, and they were enjoying a nice meal before going out to party later that night. All the looks were on Candy and Albert, they were all wondering who she was to Terrence; he said she was his muse, but they suspected something else. The restaurant was packed, with reporters, photographers, camera crews…

Candy had dinner with Albert. Photographers were taking pictures of them; Terrence Grandchester had called her "his muse"… She must be very important to him… who was she?

- The reporters are dying to know who you are…

- They see me with you; I could be your love interest

- Terrence Grandchester just said he loves you…they don't care whose love interest you are… they want to know what's your connection to him…

- Can't they just leave us alone? Said Candy

- Well, the man you love is a celebrity…

- And my adoptive father is a gazillionnaire…

- That's what intriguing them…they don't know who you are…and they know me…

- And you're young enough to be my love interest…oh dear… I'm glad I'm not a reporter… all those private questions…I'm going to go for a walk outside…I hope no one follows me…

- Be glad most of them are at Oscar parties…

- This is a little Oscar party isn't it? I'm taking a little walk and I'll go back to our suite…

Candy went outside to breathe some fresh air and think about the wonderful evening. Where was Terry? What was she going to tell him? Thank you and go back to her normal life? If she sees him, will she be able to let him go? It took her everything not to run to him on that stage… It was dark by the pool and nobody was there. Most people were inside celebrating. She was walking by the pool when she heard…

- Freckles…

She turned around, startled, that voice, it was him…!

- Terry… she said looking at him…

They stared at each other for a little while, then, she ran in his arms. He hugged her hard.

- Tell me you're really in my arms, tell me I'm not dreaming this moment…, said Terry

- If this is a dream, said Candy, I don't ever want to wake up!

They stayed like that for a while, hugging like they wanted to stay like that for good. It was a dream come true, but they have to get back to reality.

- Terry, the reporters might see us…

- You're worried about the reporters after what happen earlier today?

She pulled away from him. She looked at him. The light was dim outside; he looked so handsome in the moonlight…

- Congratulations on winning the Oscar, she said smiling

- Thank you. Seeing you made this win, the most wonderful thing in the world for me… you were there…ever since I was nominated, I've been thinking a lot about you…

- Oh… you weren't thinking about me before? She said ironically

- I've been thinking of you 24-7, actually…but ever since I was nominated for the Oscar, I couldn't get myself to be happy…

- Why? This was the best thing that could've happen to your career, your dream come true…

- Because you weren't there…my dream was to live with you doing what I like…

- Well part of that dream was good…doing what you like…

- Part of it…, I would give up the Oscar and everything, just to be with you…

- Terry… you're engaged to Susanna

- Not for long…

- What do you mean?

- I'm breaking up with her; I can't live like this anymore…my plan was to be with you, against all odds…

- You were going to come and look for me?

- Yes…

- What about Susanna? She loves you…she saved you…

- I don't love her, and I don't think I should pay for the rest of my life the fact that she saved my life…Candy…

- You have to talk to Susanna, Terry…before you say anything to me…before we have a serious talk…

- Of course… are you staying in this hotel, or you're just here to eat?

- No. I'm staying here, in the Presidential Suite with Albert…

- Oh… he said, I'm in the Governor's Suite…

- Here? Said Candy…oh my God!

Terry hugged her. But he didn't kiss her. He knew he had to speak to Susanna before anything happens…

- Where is Susanna? Asked Candy

- She's out partying…

- Shouldn't you be partying too? You're the winner…

- I don't feel like celebrating with other people, I wanted to celebrate with you… I'm so glad you're real, I thought I imagined you… I

They saw a flash light. A photographer just snapped a shot of them hugging.

- Oh Terry…

- Let them, he said, I don't care anymore…

- But you're reputation…

- I'm just hugging you, and I said you were my best friend…let them think whatever they want…but I'm going to be with you…that is if you want to…

- If I say no, you stay with Susanna?

- No, I'm breaking up with her…and if you don't want me, I'm going to spend the rest of my life convincing you to be with me…

- What if I'm married?

- I know you're not… I kept my tabs on you…

- Really? I have to admit, I didn't…I didn't even know you were nominated until I heard it in the auditorium…

- You hate actors now right?

- I hate actress who use emotional blackmail to steal another woman's man…

They burst out laughing. Candy left him, even though she didn't feel like it at all, to go to her suite. Terry went looking for Susanna to break up with her…The duty, the obligations…he took care of her, he paid for all her medical bills, he got her a prosthetic leg…and he made sure she got work. The only thing he couldn't give her, was his love, his heart, because it was already taken. He realised his dream professionally, now he's going to realise his dream in his personal life too. He was going to think about himself...

He paged Susanna and he joined her where she was out partying. She came inside the Limo…She suspected something was up…

- Susanna…

- Terry, why don't you come and celebrate with me? You won!

- I don't feel like celebrating…

- You're thinking about Candy…

- I'm taking her back…

Susanna felt her world crumble around her.

- What about me? Our wedding?

- I'm sorry…I can't marry you… you know I love Candy…I can take care of you forever, but I don't love you…and I need to be with the woman I love…

- How could you treat me like this? I saved your life!

- And I will be grateful to you forever, but marrying you is not the solution

- It is for me… I love you so much…

- Susanna… you're a Hollywood actress, you sleep around and I know it…I don't care…you're free to do whatever you want…

- But…

- I'm not going to change my mind…I'm moving out of the suite tonight… and you can keep the New York apartment…My assistant is going to pack my things…

Susanna realised he was serious. He was going back to Candy…She was losing him, but she knew she never really had him…

- You just won the Oscar , but you're the biggest loser of them all! She said angry, it's not enough that you humiliate me in front of the whole world, now you dump me? I wish you and your insipid blond all the bad luck in the world!

She slapped him hard.

- You ungrateful little fool! How you could turn down a beauty like me, is beyond me!

She opened the door and left angry. She went back to the party and drank and had fun partying and getting it on with anybody.

Terry was surprised to have been slapped…but he knew she was angry, he understood her. But marrying her would've been a mistake, whether Candy was available or not…

He went back to the Four Season Hotel, and he went to the Presidential Suite.

Candy was in her suit with Albert.

- I'm going to leave you alone, said Albert

- You don't have to, Albert…

- I planned all this, remember? I hope it works out for you. You deserve to be happy…

- Thank you Albert, said Candy hugging him with tears in her eyes…

- You're not angry with me?

- How could I be? You made it possible for me to be with Terry…I would never thank you enough…

- I should've done it sooner, instead of watching you suffer in silence…

- You helped me now…Thank you Albert. I love you…

- I love you too, little one. Good luck.

Albert left; he went to see some acquaintances at their mansion. So Candy was alone in the suite, she had taken her shoes off and was walking around taking the pins off her up do and let her hair come down. She started to brush them to get rid of all the hair spray, when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it…

- Terry…, she said with a soft voice…

She jumped to his neck and he came in. A reporter who was following him took a digital picture of them. Eleonor who was passing by saw the photographer.

- Hey! That's his private life! She said…

- He's cheating on his fiancée…

- No, he's not…

- Yes, he's with his muse, this is a gold mine…

- He broke up with Susanna… so you've got nothing…

- You're bluffing…

- You don't believe me? Track down Susanna Marlowe…

- I kind of heard she was partying with other people… it's still good news…5 seconds after the break up he's with his muse…

- I can make a deal with you, said Eleonor

- Which one?

- You'll get the scoop of how everything happened… if you don't publish that picture, now…

- Miss Baker, your son is a dog…

- He's not a dog…he's with the woman he loves, you heard him during his speech…

- Yes, but…

- Please, said Eleonor…

- Because you've always been nice to reporters, I'll do this for you… don't make me regret this said the reporter…

- Thank you, said Eleonor, you want to have a drink on me in my suite, you can order room service…

- You know you're the paparazzi's favourite celebrity?

Eleonor burst out laughing and left with the reporter, relieved to have dodged a bullet for her son.

Candy and Terry were in the suite still hugging.

- I broke up with Susanna…, he said

- How did she take it?

- She slapped me….

- Oh… poor baby…said Candy softly touching his cheek

He was dying to kiss her, so he just did it… They were free to be together now forever… Candy had been waiting for Terry's kiss. It took her to the summit of ecstasy. All those years of separation all that time they were forced to be apart, because of duty and obligation. When they finally stopped after an eternity…

- I love you Candy, he said

- I know, you told me in front of the whole world…

- And you whispered it to me, I read you lips…Thank you for being there…

- Thank Albert…

- Albert?

- Yes, he brought me here, so I could see you…and move on if need be…but I knew if I saw you, I wouldn't be able to move on, or it would've been very difficult…

- I'll thank him when I see him…, I want to marry you…will you marry me?

- Yes, I will… I love you so much…

- The press is going to start stalking us…can you deal with that?

- With you? Yes, I can…together, we can do anything…

- I'm sorry for the lost time…

- We did what we thought was right…even if it killed us inside…

- I don't care if I never act again, as long as I'm with you…

- You're going to do what you want, honey… I'm going to stop working 12 hours shifts…

- 12 hours shifts?

- Yes, I was trying to forget about you…

- By killing yourself in work? Freckles…

- I like helping people…

- You can help them in other ways…

- I know… I will from now on…I won't kill myself anymore. I want to stay alive for you! I love you…

- I love you…

They burst out laughing… They kissed… Terry was happy. He made the decision to take his life back. He had everything, but he was unhappy, so he did something about it. He took his Freckles back and fortunately, she was still available unable to get over him.

Candy had a dream ever since she broke up with the man she loved, a dream of being with him again. She secretly prayed very single night to get back together with Terry, and that dream had finally come true. She was going to live her dream and not take anything for granted.

Candy and Terry got married the next day and they went to Scotland in the Andrew's private jet, at the Grandchester Castle where they once shared the laughs, the tears and especially their love.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true

**THE END**


End file.
